Luces
by MermaidsDontNeedPants
Summary: Los pensamientos de Keith se ven interrumpidos por una puerta abriéndose. Fluff(?), idk.


Jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver. No tuve suficiente tiempo de pensarlo en ese momento pues poner a Shiro a salvo era mi prioridad. Debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que me haya reconocido, el hecho de que siquiera me hubiese notado, que se acordarse de mí.

Durante mi estadía en Garrison se puede decir que lo superaba en cada prueba que nos ponían, no por superioridad o egolatría, sino porque llevo haciendo esto toda mi vida. La verdad, le encontraba atractivo, pero con mi huida no pensé mucho en ello.

Lance tiene una habilidad especial para irritar a todos a su alrededor, sin embargo, siempre me pareció un tanto encantador.

Han sido horas caóticas, Shiro está de vuelta y ahora formamos parte de algo más grande, algo muy importante.

Y en lo único que logro pensar es en su comentario. Él sintió todo este tiempo que éramos rivales, que estábamos unidos en un sentido, aunque éste fuese mera competitividad.

Me reprocho el no poder concentrarme en algo más. Las cosas que han pasado hoy son demasiadas para asimilarlas; hay alienígenas, robots gigantes, castillos en planetas distantes, agujeros de gusano y, bueno, _él_.

Él también está ahí, a unos pocos metros de donde estoy yo.

Podría ir con él si quisiera, podría ir con él y podríamos pasar la noche juntos. Si él quisiera.

No creo que sea adecuado, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Aparecerme en su cuarto a mitad de la noche y soltarle que me gusta desde que lo vi por primera vez?

Claro, puedo ver cómo iría eso.

"Oye Lance, quería hablar contigo. Mira, resulta ser que los alienígenas existen, que te gusta una y que tú me gustas a mí."

Patético.

Además, si entendí bien a Allura, la dinámica del equipo debe ser armónica y funcional. Cada uno de nosotros es individualmente esencial para ello, cada uno es necesario. Si le digo a Lance lo linda que me resulta su sonrisa, estoy bastante convencido que tomaría una cápsula de escape y huiría a la galaxia más cercana.

Me volteo hacia la pared.

Odio no habérselo dicho antes.

Estaba tan ocupado con las clases de Garrison que no me preocupé en hablarle. Pensé que tendría más tiempo, pero no fue así.

El sonido de mi puerta deslizándose me saca de mis pensamientos y me apoyo sobre mis codos para ver de quién se trata.

La puerta se desliza nuevamente, dejándome a oscuras.

"¿K-Keith?," escucho un susurro desde la oscuridad, no logro distinguir a su dueño.

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿todo bien?" le pregunto al desconocido.

"Quería decirte que tu peinado es estúpido," oh, vaya, me halagas, Lance.

Trago saliva al darme cuenta.

Lance.

"Gracias," respondo, y ruego que mi voz no suene demasiado nerviosa.

"¿Keith?," pregunta nuevamente, con aire expectante.

"¿Sí?", respondo. Espero que no pueda escuchar los golpes que mi corazón propina a mi pecho.

"¿Sabes cómo prender la luz?" me pregunta.

"La verdad es que no," así que venía a pedirme ayuda, siento como si un globo se desinflara en mi interior, "es el primer día que estamos aquí."

"Oh," su tono cambia, "eso está bien."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qu-" no consigo terminar la frase.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, me toma una momento comprender lo que está pasando. Siento el calor de sus labios contra los míos.

No lo puedo creer.

¿Estaré soñando?

"¡AUCH!" Escucho el quejido de Lance mientras se aparta de mí, "¡si no querías que te besara bastaba con que lo dijeras!"

Es real.

"No, no, lo siento," por alguna razón, las luces se han prendido, "pensé… pensé que era una especie de sueño, no creí que..."

Me levanto de la cama. Veo que Lance sujeta el costado de su brazo.

"¡Pues se supone que te lo haces a ti mismo!,'' se frota donde le he pellizcado.

"Lo siento, de verdad," me disculpo nuevamente, "pero tú has tenido la culpa. No puedes simplemente entrar a las habitaciones ajenas y…" me detengo.

Siento la sangre subir a mis mejillas y rápidamente me volteo.

Lance me ha besado.

Ha entrado a mi habitación y me ha besado.

"¿Y qué?," exclama, "¿y besar a alguien? Pues lo siento, pero ya esperé suficiente tiempo."

"¿Qué?", lo vuelvo a mirar. La tez morena de sus mejillas se ha ruborizado; ahora es él quien voltea hacia el piso.

"Lo que has escuchado, peinado estúpido." Voltea a verme y mis rodillas tiemblan ligeramente, "Me gustas, mucho. Desde que estabas en la Academia. Yo sólo quería ser tan bueno como tú para que me notaras, pero nunca lo hiciste."

Idiota.

Me acerco unos pasos hacia él y tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos. Cierro mis ojos y nuevamente siento el cálido contacto de sus labios.

Me detengo.

"Siempre me gustaste, tonto," sonrío.

Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y siento el latir de su corazón.

"Me gusta tu peinado."

Reímos y nos recostamos en mi cama.

Las luces se apagan de nuevo.

Ojalá se queden así.


End file.
